Eddy's Brother vs Robo-Eddy
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Set during the big picture show, Eddy's brother meets his little brother's robot copy and they both duke it out in an epic fight.


**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, Ed Edd n Eddy are own by Danny and aka cartoon****. **

"In your dreams shovel chin, tell why don't you talk to my bro he lives here you know."

Eddy along with his friends stood on steps of his brothers trailer. Eddy knocked on the door while the tied up Kevin, Nazz, Rolf watched as it open up.

"Park don't open till noon."

Eddy turned to Double Dee.

"I told you he was a wiz on telling time."

"Pipsqueak?"

"Bro!"

"Do mom and dad know your here."

"As if."

"Anyone know your."

"Just these chumps that chased us here."

The door open fully, and Tony looked at the kids and the kankers that looked at him.

"Aren't those the ankle biters from the cul-da-sac?"

Eddy then ran next to Tony leg.

"Yeah, and they want to beat me up all for nothing."

Tony took off his glasses and picked up Eddy with one arm.

"All for nothing, huh, still the trouble making Eddy I see." Tony gave Eddy a noogie.

"Stop it bro."

Ed walked up to Tony.

"I smell my fingers when I eat cheese."

Tony gave Ed a confused looked. Eddy then pointed to Ed and Double and explained that they came here to crash. Tony accepted it and thing where going fine, until he grabbed Eddy's leg for a game of uncle.

"wanna crash at my place don't ya."

"That's why we came all the way over- Uncle! Uncle!" Eddy screamed as his brother twisted his leg.

"Say what?"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Tony let go and laughed as Eddy started spinning around, Tony then grabbed Eddy and held him up to his face.

"Feels good pipsqueak."

Eddy smiled nervously.

"So can we go inside now?"

"Why not don't forget to wipe your feet."

The kids and kankers watched in both horror and rage. When Tony suddenly threw Eddy at his closed door repeatedly. Tony threw Eddy again and Eddy was about to hit the door when a yellow flash came out of nowhere and knocked him to the side. Eddy fell to the ground with a thud and painfully tried to get up. For the yellow flash it stopped near Eddy and merged into a figure. Everyone look at the figure with mixed looks of shock and surprise. Double Dee and Ed looked at the figure in fear, while Eddy looked up at his robot self, Robo-Eddy.

Robo-Eddy looked down at his organic copy with pure hatred.

"Long time no see Eddy. My hideous copy."

Eddy was about to crawl away until Robo-Eddy grabbed and lifted him by the neck. Eddy gasp for breath as Robo-Eddy tighten his grip.

"Finally my revenge is abound me."

Tony looked at Robo-Eddy in surprise as this was his first time seeing it. Tony then smirked when he realized he can play uncle with his bro and his robotic copy.

"Hey Robo pipsqueak wanna play some uncle."

Robo-Eddy looked at Tony with his red eye's.

"Scanning person, scanning complete, person Tony, brother of stupid copy."

"Hey." Eddy choke out.

"Yeah, whatever but like I said wanna play uncle."

Robo-Eddy let go of Eddy's neck and looked at Tony.

"Define, uncle."

"I'll gladly show you."

Tony grabbed Robo-Eddy by the arm and threw him angsts the trailer. With a mighty clash Robo-Eddy was on his bottom on the ground, Robo-Eddy looked at Tony with pure hatred, while Tony was laughing at him.

Double Dee and Eddy looked at Robo-Eddy as his jet pack came out from his back.

"Uh ho." said Eddy.

The kids looked at Robo-Eddy as it lifted itself off the ground and hovered. The kankers however grabbed some seats and grabbed some popcorn and watched the show.

Inside Robo-Eddy's head his robotic brain was looking at the image of Tony, with an x across on Tony face. Robo-Eddy's jet pack ignited and he flew at high speed at Tony, Tony didn't know what hit him as Robo-Eddy punched him the stomach at high speed. Tony grabbed it in pain and got on the ground, Robo-Eddy then flew back at him and punched him in the back of the head.

The kankers laughed as they saw Tony in pain.

"Yeah, that's what you get for hurting my man."

"May, past the butter."

May then placed the butter on Marie's head.

"Get it yourself Marie."

As for the kids they watched as Robo-Eddy kept punching Tony in face at high speed.

"The Robo Ed boy is serious punishing the Brother of the greedy Ed boy."

Tony was on his arms as Robo-Eddy suddenly kicked him in the face. Robo-Eddy came at Tony again for the finishing blow, until a powerful hand grabbed his arm. Tony looked at him in anger and punched Robo-Eddy in the face repeatedly. Tony then threw Robo-Eddy at a nearby stand, Robo-Eddy crashed into the stand and knocked the whole thing down.

Tony quickly ran up to him and pinned him down with one foot. Tony fist then went into Robo-Eddy's right eye which damage Robo-Eddy severely. In response Robo-Eddy three metal hairs shot out of his head and exploded on Tony, Tony flew off of Robo-Eddy's body, but got up and regain his posture. Tony looked at Robo-Eddy as it stood their with sparks coming out of where it's right eye use to be.

"Your tougher then I thought for pipsqueak." Tony said with a smirk.

"Don't toil with me you pathetic life form, I was created to be Eddy not a pipsqueak."

"Actually, you where created to be Eddy's sub."

"Shut it shock head, I will destroy you and then destroy your pathetic brother."

"Yeah right, your just a piece of metal."

Tony and Robo-Eddy got in fighting stance and where about to go at each other. Until a bus suddenly came out of nowhere and parked in between them.

The doors of the Bus open and Captain melon head and splinter the wonder wood came out.

"Your time of reckoning is over villains."

"Looks like we forgot one girls." said Lee as the kankers ate their popcorn.

Melon head was about to charge at three Eds. Until the Bus was lifted up by Robo-Eddy. Melon head screamed and ducked as Robo-Eddy swung the bus at Tony. Like a baseball hitting a bat, Tony flew sky high and crashed into a tent. Melon head looked at the kids.

"What's going on?"

Double Dee walked up to Johnny and explained what happen.

"So your saying that Eddy's brother was abusing Eddy earlier, and Robo-Eddy so up and now their fighting."

"That's correct Johnny."

Eddy then walked towards melon head.

"It's true guys. I've lied about my brother being so great and all, I just wanted people to think I had a cool brother so they would like me to think I was cool."

"You mean the reason you scam us, is because of your brother, dude." said Nazz

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry that hurt you guys. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The kids then went up to Eds and cheered.

Rolf grabbed Eddy and shook his hand.

"Let Rolf cheer the handshake of forgiveness Ed boy."

Nazz then hugged Eddy and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad your okay dude, your awesome."

Kevin then patted Eddy's back.

"I gotta admit pal that was so choice."

Ed, interrupted the cheers and pointed to Tony who walked out of the tent.

"Look guys."

The Kids turned back and watched as Robo-Eddy and Tony fought again.

Robo-Eddy threw the bus at Tony, but Tony dogged the bus and ran at Robo-Eddy.

Tony threw his fist at Robo-Eddy, but Robo-Eddy manage to dodge it and punched, Tony in the face. Tony recovered from the blow and grabbed onto Robo-Eddy's face. Tony then threw the robot at the bus and Robo-Eddy's upper body went into the bus, the sparks from Robo-Eddy eye then made the bus to explode. The kids, Kankers and Eds looked at the rising flames.

Robo-Eddy's then leaped out of the flames with his legs cut off, more sparks came out of the missing leg circuits. In a fit of anger Robo-Eddy used his reaming strength to grip the part of bus that wasn't damage and slammed it on Tony. Tony was then KO, Robo-Eddy looked at Tony and scanned him with his left eye.

"Tony threat results, zero."

Robo-Eddy having enough fighting for one day then flew off into the distance leaving behind the be withered kids.

"Aw, looks like the fighting over Lee." said May.

"Yeah, but at least will get to kiss our boyfriends now." said Marie.

The kankers laughed and then put on makeup. Eddy then looked at the rest of the Kevin.

"Meet you back at the cul-da-sac."

"Right." said Kevin.

The Ed's then ran off screaming with the kankers right behind them, the kids then went in the direction where the Eds went and began their long journey home.

**Well here is the story, I made this because I had the idea of Robo-Eddy fighting Eddy's brother.**


End file.
